


Superhero friends are the worst friends.

by cobblestyles



Series: The merry Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), again this is just for fun, tony is a good person because fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony needs new friends, Steve pines, and Natasha is a secret gossiper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero friends are the worst friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the previous ones! Your comments made me so happy, and I'm so glad you liked my little stories. This one is the last installment to this sort of trilogy, but I will write again! 
> 
> Again, I don't own anything.

“No.”

“But, come on!”

“Is that your killer argument? Oh well, in that case, I happily oblige!”

Bucky rolls his eyes. Tony is being so difficult.

“Don’t you want peace in your super-hero council or whatever?”

Tony snorts. You would have told him, a year ago, that he’d be making small talk with the guy that got him in this mess in the first place, he would have laughed in your face. And told you to fuck off. And yet, there he is, trying to reason with the dude who murdered his parents. Life is funny like that.

“I won’t argue with a child. No means no. Don’t you know that? And it’s called the Avengers Initiative. It’s not a council.”

In the background, Peter clears his throat. Tony turns on him, raising his eyebrows as if daring him to disagree. This kid is supposed to be on his team.

“Mr Stark, I’m not trying to cloud your judgment but… Maybe Mr Barnes has a point?”

He knew he shouldn’t have hired a teenager. His life choices, honestly.

Rhodes is not helping either. Bucky crosses his arms defiantly, and waits.

“Fine!” Tony hates everyone, “I will talk to Rogers. But I’m not doing it for you. Or you.” He points at Peter. “And you!” Rhodes points at himself, looking innocent, “You’re supposed to back me up! The guy almost put his shield in my heart!”

“Yeah, but he gave it back later.” Bucky says, as if that solves everything.

Tony hasn’t talked to Steve in a year. He’s still really mad at Captain Issues. But it seems urgent, and he’s going to be the bigger person here. Just to spite Steve.

“What’s the problem then?”

Bucky looks up, startled, and uncrosses his arms. Tony smiles a little. 

“Steve needs your help concerning the, uh….new comic book issue.”  
Tony blinks once. Twice. He’s not sure if Bucky is fucking with him or not. It’s hard to tell. He’s usually good at reading people, even though he knows Pepper would strongly disagree, but this guy is just indecipherable. 

“What.” he says, for lack of a better response.

Rhodes is snickering beside him and Tony glares daggers at him. 

“The new comic book issue” Bucky repeats, standing a little straighter, “have you read it?”

Tony looks at Peter, helpless. The kid sighs, picks up a comic from under him, and hands it to him. Teenagers, man. He flips through the pages, not eager to relive the nightmare that was last year, and pauses when he reaches the end. “Hail Hydra”, comic book Rogers says to his enemy. And what the hell. WHAT THE HELL.

“Please tell me this isn’t real.”

Bucky doesn’t move an inch, Rhodes finally looking serious. Peter is fiddling with his hoodie, a nervous habit Tony noticed instantly.

“Unfortunately, it is.” Bucky says after a while. He looks tired, but way healthier than the last time Tony saw him. When he was lying on the ground bleeding, after Tony cut off his metal arm. He shudders, and brings his attention back to the problem in hand. Ah, he’s witty.

“What does he want me to do?” he asks, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Shut it down.” he answers simply, and Tony laughs.

“Oh yeah, because I still have authority after what happened.”

Rhodes coughs, and Tony swears he sees a hint of a smirk.

“Help a fellow soldier, Tony. I know you’ve got beef with him, but this is outrageous. You still have authority on this, I know it.”

“Traitor.”

“You love me, really.”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. He needs better friends.  
“If I help, don’t let Rogers know I did.”

Bucky nods, like he gets it. He doesn’t, but Tony lets it slide. 

“Can I have my comic back?” Peter pipes up, making grabby hands. “I know the plot doesn’t make sense, but I like the drawings?”

“Why do you end your sentences with a question?”

“Because I’m not sure what you want me to say?”

Rhodes snorts, clapping the kid on the back. Peter falters, losing his balance.

“Dude! I’m fragile, please!”

“You’re a superhero” Rhodes states, still smiling. “But it’s your curfew soon. You should go.”

Peter looks at his watch, panicked.

“Oh dude, what?! I’ve got homework too!”

He stands, trying to collect his stuff, when Bucky stops him.

“Don’t read this” he says, and Peter visibly swallows. “I mean it. Don’t do it kid.”

“Okay hot stuff, cool it.”

Tony walks Peter to the door, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. 

“Hey, Mr Stark. I know it’s not my place but….I’m really sorry. And if you do this, I’m sure Cap will be grateful.”

“Who are you, my shrink?”

Peter laughs, shrugging. “Nah, just….my two cents.”

With that, he leaves, and Tony exhales. Someone clears their throat behind him, and he turns to find Bucky looking awkward as hell. 

“Thank you,” he says, and Tony visibly relaxes. “It’s a lot to ask, I know. But, thank you.”

Tony nods. He’s a good person, damn it. And Steve did write him a nice letter. He knows he can call him, that Steve will answer instantly. He misses the bastard. Just a little. And he made his peace with Barnes. It was hard, but he did. 

“Don’t mention it,” he finally answers, swallowing. “He owes me big time.”

“He does. Do you want to write a “You owe me” card?”

Tony looks up, surprised. So the guy is a sarcastic little shit. He should have known. Cap knows how to pick his teammates. 

*

The printing is shut down two days later, and Natasha comes barging in, looking way too smug for Tony’s liking.

“I know you’re behind this!” she says in lieu of greeting. “Tony Stark, a secret sensitive at heart. My, my, who would have guessed?”

“Hello Romanov, to what do I owe the pleasure? And please get out of my property.”

She beams, and Tony knows it’s bad. She won’t leave.

“You can tell me, I know how to keep a secret.”

“That’s what makes you such a great spy. And a pain in my ass.”

“Was that a compliment?” she puts a hand on her heart, dramatically. “That’s too much to handle in a day.”

Tony sighs. He seems to do a lot of that lately. Natasha keeps smiling at him and he starts fidgeting, unease.

“Please stop doing that.”

“Doing what? Being proud of you? I know Steve is a lot to handle, and here you are, being the bigger person. This is incredible.”

“I know you’re making fun of me but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Natasha waves her hand dismissively and sits on the couch.  
“Why did you agree?” she asks, genuinely curious. “You didn’t have to, especially after what happened.”

“I know. But Rogers gets on my nerves no matter what. And I was bored.”

Natasha scoffs. She can sense bullshit any day, but stays silent.

“TONY STARK!”

Tony jumps, not at all expecting to see Sam Wilson in his house and yet. There he is, in all his bird glory.

“Don’t shout in my house, it’s rude.”

Sam barks out a laugh and claps him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t bother man, I know you helped. I was about to ask you to do it. Who beat me to it?”

“Barnes.”

At that, Sam deflates, and Tony takes it as a small victory.

“Of course he did, that loser.” he mutters, and Natasha snickers.

“Let it go, honestly. They’re like, popsicle boyfriends. Of course he would beat you to it.”

“I am outraged!”

Tony slips out. Of his own house. He hates his life.

*

Steve is touched. He thinks about calling, gives up, picks up the phone again. He doesn’t call. Last year had been a disaster. And he was responsible for it. There was no right team, but he was blinded by his love for Bucky. It was hard, to put a name on why he was so keen to protect him and jeopardize the Avengers Initiative. Why he was so willing to go to war when he promised himself to never go again. He loved Bucky, simple as that. 

He picks up the phone again, and dials Tony’s number. It’s the right thing to do.  
“Rogers.” Tony’s voice comes in, and Steve is so relieved. “I guess it’s the customary thank you call?”

Steve laughs. 

“You got me. But I mean it Tony. Thank you.”

There’s silence on the other line, and Steve wishes things could be like they used to be. They were never close, but there was an understanding between them. 

“You’re welcome.” Tony finally says, and it feels like such a moment. “But you should also thank your beef boyfriend. He’s the one who asked me to shut it down. Even though I specifically said I didn’t want you to know.”

“He’s not….we’re not...I mean….not yet! No wait….did he say something?”

Steve can’t breathe. 

“What is this, a lifetime movie? Natasha is the one who snitched, I’m sure. And solve your giggly teenagers-with-a-crush problems on your own.”

“Tony…..Thank you.”

“Sure. Now leave me alone.”

The line goes dead, and Steve can’t help but smile. They’re not okay, it’s too soon, but they’re definitely on the right path.

Bucky walks in, gives him a one arm hug (not because he misses one, Steve wants to be very clear about that) and pours himself a glass of milk. He quirks a smile at Steve, and alright. Steve needs to do something. He’s not about to wait another 100 years. So he kisses Buck, just because, and pulls away.

“About damn time.” Bucky says, but he’s grinning. And honestly, this is a sight he’ll never get tired of.

*

Tony hears the news from Natasha, and she’s a liar who lies. She can’t keep a secret, and she loves to gossip. Tony really needs new and better friends.


End file.
